


Second Side of a Coin (name may change)

by Glitter_Is_The_Best_And_Worst_Thing



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1st person, :), Aliens, Banishment, Black Cat - Freeform, Chapter to be added, Character diversity, Cinnamon Roll, Emo, Evil, Extrovert, Fantasy, First story, Friends to Lovers, Government, Hero Vs Villian, High School, Hot Topic, I can’t curse because my mom may read this, I can’t write third person, I need raven to curse, I procrastinated so much while writing this, I suck at writing, I wrote this instead of reading webtoons, Immortality, Instant Ramen, Introvert, I’m sorry, Magic, Moving, Name Change, No Beta, Outer Space, Past Character Death, Pride, Raven can’t cook, Rebellion, School Sucks, Sorry:(, Tags Are Hard, Tags to be added, That’s how focused I am, anger issues, are the dads dating?, author can’t cook, cat lover, combat boots, different views of the world, evil protagonist, friends - Freeform, grammar corrected by my mom, hero - Freeform, i wrote this instead of doing something useful with my life, iconic best friends, if you know what i mean, implied minor character death, introvert/extrovert, mac and cheese is a holy food sent from above, math sucks, moral Compass, my grammar is horrendous, no body knows, no update schedule, not today satan, platform shoes, raven listens to girl in red, she's an editor, short girl problems, soda burns!!, some tags may not make sense till the end, space travel, that's why it's decent, the chapters aren’t that long, they don’t matter - Freeform, three inch combat boots, villian, why do I need to explain my answer?, writing is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_Is_The_Best_And_Worst_Thing/pseuds/Glitter_Is_The_Best_And_Worst_Thing
Summary: There are two sides to every story. Two separate views, two separate motives, and two separate reasons. Whether it’s retelling a small tale or  a catastrophic event, no story is the same. When we’re children we’re constantly told this, but then why don’t we hear the story of those claimed as the villain ? Would they have a reason for there actions?After being stopped by her planets “chosen one”, Zillaharen is banished to earth. With two fake dads, a new name, and a possible friend, Zillaharen has never been more confused. She lived through countless wars, rebellions and battles, so obviously she can survive high school. Right?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time sharing my writing. I’ll hopefully post the first chapter soon. I’m currently prof reading it. The update schedule will most definitely be inconsistent, but I’m hoping that will change. I really hope others will enjoy my story as much as I do. I’m open to constructive criticism as long as it’s kind. I hope you guys have a great day and thank you for reading :)

There are two sides to every story. Two separate views, two separate motives, and two separate reasons. Whether it’s retelling a small tale or a catastrophic event, no story is the same. When we’re children we’re constantly told this, but then why don’t we hear the story of those claimed as the villain ? Would they have a reason for there actions?

Zillaharen is what most people on her planet call a “homicidal, evil, sick, anarchist.” But once again, that’s only one side of the coin. Has she killed? Yes. Does she have a stable mental state or correct moral compass? Probably not. Is she currently trying to tear down the entire society? Definitely. But is she evil? If you were to see something broken, would you fix it? If you saw people being treated like scum, would you try to help? If you see something is sick, would you try to heal it? Everyone deals with problems differently. Some might protest against an unfair government. Others might hold rallies. Others might tear down the entire government by force and then rebuild it from the rubble that remains of the shattered society. Of course some people might not be willing to go through chaos to have clarity, but does that make the one causing the chaos a villian? Not everyone may agree with the idea of a new government, but then again, not everyone needs to live. 

After being stopped by her planets “chosen one”, Zillaharen is banished to earth. With two fake dads, a new name, and a possible friend, Zillaharen has never been more confused. She lived through countless wars, rebellions and battles, so obviously she can survive high school. Right?


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter. I didn't know what to put here *-*. I hope I can get another one out soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this so long to post. I had no will to proof read it (I had my mom do it a week later). This is my first time posting a story, so please give me constructive criticism. I really hope you guys enjoy reading my story as much as I enjoy writing it. I am going to take a break between posting this and writing the next chapter because I got inspiration for a fan fiction that I need to write this moment. Have fun reading :)

There were cheers. Loud, deafening, cheers that drowned out any other noise. The cacophony of claps and scream rang in my ear as I made my way to the ship that would take me to earth. 

I never understood why people like being applauded. Most people said that cheers make them feel like all their hard work was worth the while, but for me it’s the opposite. Walking down the street lined with thousands of people rejoicing, it seems like the thousands of years I spent trying to accomplish my goal were all for naught. 

I had given up so much for my dream. I watched as the little family and friends I had grew old and eventually died, becoming nothing but rotten corpses and memories. I watched as I stayed young, but the world grew old. But in the end it would have been worth it. To see the world reform to the way I imagined it. But it wasn’t worth it. Because in the end, I didn’t win. I was betrayed, beaten, and imprisoned by this broken world's heroes. 

Which leads to we’re I am now. Being marched down the streets with cold metal handcuffs around my wrists, and two bodyguards to make sure I don’t run. I can feel the eyes bearing into me as I’m forced to walk down street after street like a circus attraction for all to see. It’s moments like these that I’m happy they sealed away my magic. With the immortality spell removed I won’t have to worry about staying alive in this demented reality one moment longer than I should.

This world has been broken for millennials . As a child I knew it was too cracked to be fixed. It had to be demolished before it could be reformed. Unfortunately not all people can see the full vision, and they aren’t willing to go through the chaos to see clarity. 

Some people may argue that nothing is wrong with our society, but they couldn’t be more wrong. This world was filled with power hungry elitists that see the lower classes as nothing but dirt beneath their feet. Believing that people are useless unless they have vast amounts of money or magic.

It’s these types of people that ripped the holes in our society. There the ones who destroyed it. So why was I being punished? These were the thoughts that occupied my mind as I approached the space shuttle that would lead me to my punishment.

As I stepped up onto the docking platform, I felt bile rise in my throat. There stood the ‘hero’ of this world and his soon to be bride. I attempted to halt my movement, but the two guards guiding me obviously had different plans. 

The guards continued to drag me till I was only a couple feet away from the nauseating people who crushed my dream into a million separate pieces.

The couple stood above me, my short stature forcing me to gaze up in order to see their faces. Looking up to this world’s ‘so called’ saviors was the last thing I wanted to do. With their kind personality, perfect looks, and so called correct moral compass, they both really pissed me off.

The “chosen one” of this land didn’t even spare me a glance, but his fiancée fixed me with a cold blooded glare. I glared back at her, my amber eyes never straying from her gorgeous ocean blue ones.

Our staring contest seemed to go on for hours; however, in reality it most likely lasted a couple of seconds. The booming voice of the hero caused both me and Alet-- I mean, his fiancée -- to be brought back to reality. Her eyes tore away from mine and she quickly replaced her sneer with a crystal white smile spin seeing her betrothed. Was I really that insignificant? Just a small bump in the road to her happily ever after. She can just look away and have all her problems solved while I have to suffer.

The sound around me suddenly turned into muffled background noise. My vision narrowed down to the pathetic excuse for a life form in front of me. One side of my brain told me to cut her pretty little face off, but the other part of me told me to think rationally. Our planet's resources will eventually run out due to overpopulation, leaving me to conclude that killing her would only make sense. With that problem solved, I can kill her with a clear conscience.

I lunge at the worthless organism, only to feel cold metal dig into my skin. Rough hands grab me and pin me to the ground before I can react. To be honest I totally forgot that some people want this scum to live. If my magic wasn’t suppressed I would shove these guards off me and kill everyone within a ten mile radius. Sadly, I can’t even hope to shove one guard off with my weak limbs, so pushing off two was never even an option.

You would think that after living thousands of years I would develop some sort of muscle mass, but I can’t even remember the last time I worked out. I’m not unhealthy, I just never needed to be fit. Now that I’m being sandwiched between the ground and two full grown men, I really wish I had something more than skin to cover my bones. 

The guards probably have a game to see if they can break all of my ribs in one go. Am I being dramatic? There’s a possibility, but nevertheless, it hurts being pinned to the ground like you're a menace to the world. I mean you kill a couple hundred people for a good cause and you're suddenly the villain in everyone’s story.

The knee is finally taken off my back. I’m pulled to my feet, and meet eye to eye with the praised hero. It wasn’t exactly eye to eye, considering he’s about two heads taller than me, but eye contact was still made.

“Stop trying to fight, you were defeated. You can no longer terrorize our fine planet, scum,” the hero exclaimed. His voice was way louder than necessary, probably so the bystanders could hear his winning speech.

“Isn’t it a bit hypocritical to call me scum?” It was a genuine question, so I didn’t understand why everyone around me looked so shocked. He’s a worthless piece of trash, and it appears only I noticed. I swear this world’s views are too clouded for their own good. They would have been in better hands, had they allowed me to take over peacefully. But they’re all narrow minded idiots who have a death wish.

The stoic expression on the hero’s face morphed into a disgusting snarl. If I’m being one hundred percent honest, that expression did not look good on him. 

“What do you mean by that, Zillaharen?” He practically spit out my name through his clenched teeth.

“I mean you’re a narcissistic disgrace who’s worth nothing more than a pile of rubble,” I replied almost immediately.

His fist balled up and his eyes narrowed. His rage from a simple sentence was almost funny. I would have been rolling on the floor laughing, if I wasn’t chained up and vulnerable. Not to mention that he could knock my teeth out in a second. I managed to only let out a small fit of giggles, which I considered an accomplishment.

A fist colliding with my face shut me up before I could stop the giggles myself. Ignoring the stinging in my cheek bone, I turned my head only to be met by a fuming face. I couldn’t take it anymore. I burst into a fit of laughter, bewildering everyone close enough to see my outburst. I’m well aware that laughing isn’t a normal reaction to getting nailed in the face, but I couldn’t help it. He looked like an angry Pomeranian. He was constantly smiling and acting like a goody to shoes, so seeing him angry just cracked me up.

His face morphed from anger, to confusion, to annoyance all in a four second period. It was almost impressive how much emotion he showed. Almost. 

“Get her out of my sight,” he said, turning to face the guards. 

The guards pushed me towards the ship, the sudden movement causing me to stumble. I fixed each of them with a glare before turning my head to see my home planet before I left it, never to return. Or at least I wasn’t meant to return. We’ll see how long that lasts. Boarding the ship, my gaze lingered on the hero and his fiancée. 

I knew they could still hear me from this distance, but actions speak louder than words. I quickly stuck out my tongue before continuing into the ship. I heard the doors seal shut behind me as I’m guided through the hallway. Most people would probably have looked back with tear filled eyes, and felt regret over their actions. I wasn’t like most people.

I had no reason to look back. No family, no friends, no lover. I wanted to leave this planet just as much as they wanted me to go. They must have been drunk out of their minds when they decided to banish me as a punishment. I lived in their dungeons for the past three months, and even that was better than being a part of this corrupt society. Did they think I tried to demolish the world because I liked the living conditions?

This was my opportunity to escape the horrendous life I was living. I might not have the power to help this planet anymore, but that’s fine. If they don’t want my help I’ll be happy to watch their society crumble. When they realize I’m right, it’ll be too late to save them. If I’m being honest, I don’t feel bad for them. If the world crumbles and they run out of resources, well that sucks for them.

The guards stop, forcing me to also halt my movements. We stood in front of a metal door with a high grade security lock. I could already tell this was going to be fun.


End file.
